Love and Revenge
by MizukiSan16
Summary: Anko is devestated after the Hokages death,she blames herself.When Kurenai confronts her and tries to comfort her,it brings up new feelings in Kurenai.The question is:Will Anko feel the same or is her heart to focused on revenge? Chapter 4 has been edited
1. Despair

_**Revenge and Love**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh by the way I don't own Naruto, just the plot to this story!**_

_**Chapter 1:Despair**_

'_Why did it have to happen like this? Why did he have to die?' _Anko thought.

It had been raining at the Hokage's funeral. Everyone cried that day, even the gods. Anko was at the bar that evening, trying to drink away her pain.

"If only I could have stopped him, none of this would have happened." she whispered to herself.

"It's not your fault, Anko. You know that." A voice from behind said. Kurenai walked around and sat down at the bar next to Anko.

"You're strong, you're one of the strongest kunoichi in this village, we all know that." Kurenai said in a comforting tone. "But how could you expect to defeat him? He's one of the legendary Sannin. In the end even the Hokage couldn't beat him. You have to stop blaming your-self Anko." Kurenai said in a stern but consoling voice.

"I was his student. I should have been able to do something at the very least." Anko said.

"Anko, if it hadn't been for you it would have been too late to do anything." Kurenai said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I should have been able to kill him!" Anko shouted angrily.

The bar became quiet at Anko's shout. Kurenai stood up and grabbed Anko's hand.

"Come on Anko, let's go to my place. We can talk there."

Kurenai pulled Anko out of the bar and down the road.

A/N: I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, it's really more of a prologe kinda thing instead of a chapter. I started writting this one day a while ago because I was bored and I really love this couple so I thought that I'd give it a try. This chapter is really just to set the mood and to get the story going. The next starts building the the relationship. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Comfort and Confessions

_**Love and Revenge**_

Disclaimer:...Poke...Pokey, poke! (Naruto isn't mine)

_**Chapter 2: Comfort and Confessions**_

When they got to Kurenai's, she led Anko into the living room and told her to make herself comfortable. Anko sat down on the end of the couch and Kurenai sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kurenai, turning to her friend.

"How can you sit there and ask me what's wrong!" An agitated Anko said.

"I'm not talking about the Hokage or about Orochimaru, Anko"

Kurenai said lovingly placed her hand on Anko's. "Something else is wrong. I'm supposed to be your friend, Anko. You can talk to me." Kurenai said with a smile.

"It…it's nothing." Anko said with a slight blush.

Kurenai, being very perceptive caught Anko's blush .

"Could it have something to do with a love interest ?" Kurenai asked teasingly.

"Well, may...maybe but…" Anko started, blushing once more.

"Could it be a certain shinobi known as 'the copy ninja'?" Kurenai asked smiling devilishly.

Anko's head shot up. "K…Kakashi? No!"

"No? Then who?" Asked a rather surprised Kurenai.

"I… can't tell." Anko lowered her eyes once more to the floor.

"Why can't you tell?" Kurenai asked concerned.

"Well for one, if I did, then you would hate me for it."

"That's not true. I couldn't hate you for falling in love!" Kurenai interrupted.

"Besides, this person would never think of me as a romantic possibility anyway." Anko paused again, tears coming to her eyes. "Have you ever had to feel the pain of watching them day after day, wishing that they knew how you felt? Afraid that if you told them it would ruin everything you ever had with that person?" Anko stopped. Her already shaky voice giving out at the end tears now making there way down her cheeks.

Kurenai scooted over on the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around Anko's shoulders. Holding her as tight as she could, while Anko cried into her chest.

"But I have Anko" Kurenai whispered into Anko's ear. "I know how much it hurts. I also have someone close to my heart that I'm afraid to tell how I feel." Kurenai said "Do you want to know who it is, Anko?" she asked.

Anko nodded her head into Kurenai's breasts, still crying slightly.

"Okay, I'll tell you then. First, let me explain to you why I feel this way about this person." Kurenai started "I've always admired her… yes her, since the first day we met. She's funny, smart, strong and beautiful." Kurenai said staring at the top of Anko's head. "She's the most wonderful person you'll ever meet. She fills my heart with such joy when she smiles at me. She means everything to me."

A tear fell from her Kurenai's cheek, landing on Anko's head. Anko looked up to see tears trickling down Kurenai's cheek and more gathering at the corners of her closed eyes.

"Kurenai…" Anko started heartbroken.

"I would give anything for her,even my life. I still haven't told you who it is yet, have I?" She grabbed Anko's shoulders and pushed her away from her breasts.

"I always seem to lose myself when I stare into her violet eyes." Kurenai said staring into Anko's eye's.

Kurenai leaned forward, close to Anko's ear and said in a seductive yet sorrowful voice, "You are the one I love Anko."

Anko gasped, but made no attempt to move away.

"Forgive me, Anko" Kurenai said in a voice clearly full of heartache.

"Forgive you? For what?" Anko asked in her own shaky voice.

"Forgive me… for this." Kurenai whispered before pulling away from Anko's ear and pressing her lips tenderly to Anko's.

A/N: Sorry again the first chapter was so short. I decided to submit the first two chapters to make up for that. I really love this couple! This is my first fanfic so please be nice and let me know what you think.


	3. Desire and Hope

Disclaimer: Naruto still isn't mine, unfortunatly. (If it was there would definatly be more yuri. )

_**Chapter 3: Desire and Hope**_

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Kurenai thought angrily to herself. _'I'm taking advantage of her in her time of need and for what? To satisfy my own desires!'_

Kurenai tried to pull away and was both surprised and delighted to find Anko had wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck and was pulling her back, reconnecting their lips. In this kiss Anko pressed her lips hard against Kurenai's, running her tongue along Kurenai's lip, then pushing through, exploring Kurenai's mouth.

Kurenai, who at the time was still slightly surprised Anko was doing this, found herself losing control. However, before she had a chance to lose herself completely to her desires, she was pushed back onto the couch.

Now contrary to what you might think, it only took Anko a few moments to relieve Kurenai of her bandaged outfit, which was simply tossed to the floor. Kurenai, now only clad in her crimson bra and underwear, lay helplessly under Anko's lustful gaze.

Crawling on her hands and knees, Anko hovered above Kurenai. Kurenai, then opened her legs to accommodate Anko's hovering form; who, at this reached down, drumming her fingers on her, Kurenai couldn't help but shiver and let out a quiet moan.

"This is a side I've never seen of you Anko." Kurenai said through her moan. "I didn't know you were such a gentle lover. I figured you would be more aggressive."

"Gentle? I'm no where close to gentle. I hope you don't mind a little pain, Kurenai." Anko said with a smirk.

With that said Anko pulled a kunai out of seemingly nowhere and placed it on Kurenai's stomach. Kurenai shivered again at the touch of cold steel on her bare abdomen.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that?" Kurenai asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I'm going to make you mine, Kurenai!"

Upon this Anko pressed the tip of the blade into Kurenai's stomach, right above her navel. Kurenai arched her back into the blade, piercing the skin. Anko dragged the blade down Kurenai stomach, carving the characters of her name into it, then leaning down and licking the blood from her abdomen.

With a flick of her wrist Anko threw the blade into the wall, then continued her barrage of licks and kisses up Kurenai's stomach to her bra. Anko grabbed the front of the bra with one hand and ripped it off of Kurenai, throwing it to the floor with the rest of the clothes, exposing Kurenai's ample breasts.

Kurenai grunted as the bra was ripped off. _'Well, won't be wearing that one again.' _Kurenai thought to herself, laughing. In Kurenai stopped mid-laugh, as she felt the warmth of Anko's lips on her breasts. She moaned deep in her throat as Anko pulled and sucked and teased her nipples, one and then the other.

Once done with her breasts, she moved up to the side of her neck, sucking and biting, drawing blood on a few occasions as she slid her hand down Kurenai's stomach to her already wet panties. Tearing them off just as she did with the bra. Except, this time she didn't throw them to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing, she paused in her biting long enough to raise the panties to her face and inhale Kurenai's scent.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this. Of making you writhe under my every touch, of making you squeal with pleasure. " Anko said seductively, sitting up between Kurenai's legs, tossing the panties to the floor. "I'm gonna make you scream my name with so much pleasure, you couldn't even imagine!" Anko said in a voice dripping with lust.

Without giving Kurenai a chance to respond to her hot, little speech; Anko thrust her head between Kurenai's legs inhaling her scent once again before flicking her tongue out to taste Kurenai's already dripping slit.

Kurenai struggled not to close her legs around Anko's head, as hard as that was, she managed to keep them open. However, with each lick from Anko's tongue it become harder and harder and soon Anko had to force Kurenai's legs to stay open.

_'I think I'll tease her for a while.'_ Anko thought evilly, slowing each lick and never really entering her. She licked all along the outside of Kurenai, cleaning whatever juices had spilled out of her. Then she would run her tongue directly up Kurenai's slit, but never slipping inside.

Kurenai arched her back and moan in pleasure each time she felt Anko's tongue on her. Through her pants and moans she urged Anko on. "Come on Anko... don't be...gasp... such a tease.

Kurenai pleaded for her to enter her, but to no avail.

Anko then turned her attention to the swollen bud in front of her, flicking her tongue once over Kurenai's clit, causing Kurenai to buck her hips into Anko's face.

Loving the reaction she got, Anko flicked it a few more times in rapid succession making Kurenai tighten her grip on the couch and squeal with pleasure as Anko soon granted her wish and thrust two fingers deep inside Kurenai's tight body.

At first Anko thrust slowly, once more teasing Kurenai.

Kurenai pleaded once again with Anko, "Oh gods, Anko... faster, harder...Anko" Kurenai begged, moving her hands to Anko's shoulders.

_'I guess I should stop teasing her.'_ Anko thought, obeying Kurenai's request.

Each time she would thrust harder and faster and with each thrust she brought Kurenai to the brink of oblivion. Until, with one last thrust, Kurenai arched her back, tightened her hands on Anko's shoulder and let out a long, powerful moan as she hit her orgasm.

Once her back hit the couch again and her muscles relaxed some, Anko removed her fingers from Kurenai. She brought her hand up to her face and stared at the white fluid coating her hand. Making sure Kurenai was watching, Anko slowly, yet seductively licked the fluid from her hand.

Invigorated by the taste of her, Anko gave Kurenai no time relax before once again thrusting her head between Kurenai's legs, licking the fluid on the outside then thrusting her tongue deep inside of Kurenai's body.

Kurenai bucked her hips at the feel of Anko's hot, wet tongue inside her.

Anko moved her tongue in circles inside Kurenai, taking notice of the places that got the best reactions.

Kurenai groaned and squealed at the onslaught of Anko's tongue. With each flick, or turn of her tongue, it brought Kurenai closer and closer to the edge, until with one final turn Kurenai hit her second climax and did scream Anko's name with indescribable pleasure. All the while Anko ingested everything Kurenai had to offer.

When she was done, she climbed up next to Kurenai and kissed her passionately, letting Kurenai taste herself upon Anko's lips. When Anko pulled away there was a string of Kurenai's juices connected from Anko's lips to Kurenai's.

Kurenai had many questions she wanted to ask. Such as, why Anko had done that. Was it because she felt sorry for Kurenai? Or could Anko also have feelings for her? A forbidden love most people would call it. However, she didn't care what other people thought.

_'I'll ask her in the morning.'_ Kurenai thought to herself before falling asleep in Anko's arms.

**A/N:** Well what do you think? This is the first descriptive scene I've ever done so I hope that it came out okay. Oh and for all of you who are wondering 'Where's Anko's action?' She'll get hers soon enough. - I can't guarantee when but within the next few chapters hopefully. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up soon. Keep a look out for it.


	4. A Morning Visit

**Sorry it took so long. I finally got a chance to upload it. This chapter is pretty much just a transition for Kurenai and Anko's relationship and how that is going to affect um... the battle with Orochimaru and things like that. And no, I still do not own Naruto. Sorry. **

**Chapter 4: A morning visit**

Kurenai awoke the next morning in the embrace of someone and it took her a moment to realize it was Anko's arms wrapped around her.

'I must be dreaming' Kurenai thought 'Could I really be in my beloveds arms?'

Then the events of the night before returned to her and she realized she was naked.

"No, it's not a dream." Kurenai whispered to herself, smiling.

She got off the couch, careful not to wake Anko.

"She really is a heavy sleeper." Kurenai laughed to herself quietly

After a shower and having picked up the clothes, she started making breakfast.

Anko awoke to the smell of Japanese omelets and Ramen being cooked. She leaned over the back of the couch, peering into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my love." Kurenai said before she could stop herself. Now blushing, she looked away and walked back into the kitchen.

Anko climbed over the couch and walked up behind Kurenai, who was standing at the sink cleaning the dishes. She placed one hand around Kurenai's shoulders resting it on one breast. She placed her other hand on Kurenai's abdomen. She kissed her neck then moved to Kurenai's jaw line and from there her ear; where she whispered sweet, seductive nothings. She slowly started sliding her hand down Kurenai's pants; who let a low moan escape her lips. She could already feel herself getting wet. Just as Anko's hand reacher the top of sex, the doorbell rang and Kurenai groaned in frustration as Anko removed her hand.

"Saved by the bell." Anko whispered in her ear as she walked to the table and started eating.

Kurenai opened the door to find Kakashi standing outside.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

Anko poked her head out of the kitchen and asked near incoherently with food in her mouth, "Hey Kakashi, what's up?"

"Hey Kurenai...hey Anko. I just wanted to let you know we're having a emergency meeting in the Hokage's office." Kakashi said.

"What are we meeting about?" Kurenai asked.

"To discuss what to do about Orochimaru and to find the new hokage. The meetings in an hour, so don't be late." Kakashi said turning away. He took a few steps then turned back towards the door. "Why is Anko at your house this early in the morning?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"Um...well you see..." Kurenai stuttered.

"Well what happened was... Kurenai picked me up at the bar last night and brought me back to her house. She was comforting me because I was upset and well one thing lead to another and we ended up having hot lesbian sex on her couch." Anko told him with a smile.

"Anko!" Kurenai turned to Anko, blushing brightly.

Kakashi doubled over laughing. Once he regained his composure and stood back up again, he said in a light tone, "okay, okay I get it. It's none of my business, but really Anko you come up with some of the craziest stories." Simply blowing off what Anko had said as a simple joke.

Kakashi turned and walked away again, "see ya in an hour." he threw back over his shoulders, waving.

After he left, Kurenai closed the door. "I can't believe you said that Anko." she said without turning around.

"Why? Are you ashamed?" Anko asked in a deep tone from somewhere very close behind.

"No, but I'm just not ready to tell people yet." Kurenai said turning around. As she turned around Anko placed one hand on the door behind her, right above her shoulder and placed the other on her hip, pushing Kurenai back against the door. Anko moved in for a kiss, pressing her lips against Kurenai's, running her tongue over Kurenai's lips then into her mouth. Kurenai could still vaguely taste herself upon Anko's lips. She eagerly accepted Anko's tongue and when she wasn't battling it with her own, she was sucking on it, causing Anko to moan into Kurenai's mouth this time. Using her knee to spread Kurenai's legs, Anko brought it up, rubbing the top of her thigh against Kurenai's sex.

Kurenai broke the kiss, panting and leaned her head back against the door, as she started rocking her hips against Anko's thigh. Seeing the gleam of Kurenai's exposed neck, Anko attached her mouth to Kurenai's throbbing vein, sucking and nibbling causing Kurenai to suck in a large amount of air through her teeth. Anko removed her mouth from Kurenai's neck, kissing her quickly on the lips and removing her leg from between Kurenai's. She turned and walked to the table, picking up an omelet.

"How can you just walk away from me after that Anko? You couldn't even let me finish?" Kurenai said in a fake angry tone through her pants.

Anko turned around and smiled, "But it's so much fun to tease you." she said as she walked toward the door.

"I have to go. Can't afford to be late to the meeting, what would everyone think?" She said quickly kissing Kurenai and opening the door.

"Oh don't be fooled Anko, I will get you back for this." Said a still heavily breathing Kurenai.

"I'm looking forward to it." Anko said in a husky tone as she walked out. "See you at the meeting." She said before closing the door.

Kurenai slid down the wall she had moved to, wondering if she had time to finish what Anko had started. Deciding she didn't, she got up to take yet another shower.

**A/N: Sorry I had to edit this and all but I have a question. When I do get to the chapter where Anko gets her fun, I'm having a hard time deciding. Should hers' be a sort of gentle, romantic scene? Considering that Kurenai's was kinda fast paced and things...or should her's be a more hardcore, sort of masochistic kinda sex? Well I'll leave it to you to decide. Leave a review or PM me letting me know which you want. Although I think I already know, lol.**


	5. Planning the Attack

**A/N: Finally the next chapter is up. This one is longer then the last, but it's just a lot of dialogue. Sorry. Anyway once again I shall say it. No I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: Planning the attack.**

"Alright let's get this meeting over with." Said a ver bored Jiraiya, leaning back against the window that over looked Konaha.

"We have two issues to address today. One-we need to talk about Orochimaru and two- we need to find the next hokage." Raido said as he entered the room, placing a pile of papers on the mahogany desk, officially starting the meeting. He sat down in the chair, leaning forward with his elbows placed on the desk, hands clasped in front of him. He swept his eyes across the room taking notice of where everyone was. Jiraiya was leaning against a wall on the far side of the office, looking bored as usual. Kakashi was leaning against the wall to his right in his usual cool composed manner. Gai was on the opposite side of Raido with a rather nervous look on his face. Ibiki and Iruka were both seated in the chairs placed in front of the desk, talking to one another. And Asuma was sitting in a chair in the corner of the office. Then his eyed found Kurenai and Anko. They were standing in front of another of the windows, leaning against a small table that was placed under the window. _'Hm…I wonder?'_ Raido thought to himself as he observed their behavior. They were standing very close to each other, their hips nearly touching and Kurenai was looking over her shoulder out the window with a nearly undetectable blush on her face. Anko, on the other hand had a more determined and frustrated look on her face. She was staring at the floor; eyes narrowed and arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"So, what do we plan on doing about Orochimaru?" Raido asked, again his attention to the reason they were all gathered here in the first place, rather then Anko and Kurenai's personal relationship.

"I say we pursue him. His fight with the third Hokage did cost him his arms after all. Why not attack now? We may not get another chance like this again." Suggested Asuma.

"If we attack now while he's hurt, we could kill him. All we have to do is find him." Said Iruka enthusiastically.

"Your forgetting about Kabuto and the others." Intervened Kakashi.

"He's right," Gai said shaking his head. "He'll be guarded around the clock. We won't be able to get close enough to do any damage, let alone kill him."

"What if we created a distraction?" Kurenai asked taking her eyes away from the window.

"A distraction? Like what?" Ibiki asked turning in his seat to face Kurenai.

"What exactly do you have in mine Kurenai?" Asked Raido. All attention was now on Kurenai.

"Well it will require the assistance of the Sand Village. If we can convince that Garaa kid to attack the Sound Village, they'll have to use all their resources to stop him, including all their shinobi." Kurenai started. "Orochimaru will probably only leave a few shinobi to guard him. Including Kabuto. While their attention is focused on Garaa, we can sneak in and take out the few remaining shinobi and Orochimaru." Kurenai finished.

"Kabuto and I have some unfinished business to attend to. I want him." Kakashi said with a now serious look on his face.

"Very well, you can have Kabuto, Kakashi." Raido said looking over to Kakashi. "In the mean time, Jiraiya, you're probably the only one who could take him on. We're counting on you to take him out."

But before Jiraiya had time to respond, Anko interrupted. "No. Orochimaru is mine and mine alone, understand." Anko stated angrily, speaking for the first time at the meeting, her eyed never leaving the floor.

"Are you sure Anko? Will you be aright by yourself?" asked Asuma in a concerned voice.

"She'll be fine because she's not going to be alone. I'll be right there with her." lovingly stated Kurenai.

Anko looked up at Kurenai when she heard this and unfolded her arms placing them on the table they were leaning on. "Kurenai, I…thank you." She said softly as she grabbed Kurenai's hand behind her so no one would see.

"Now that that's settled, let's move on. Jiraiya, we've discussed it and we feel that you're the best choice to become hokage. Raido concluded looking at Jiraiya once more. "Who better to make hokage then one of the Legendary Sanin."

"Oh no, you don't wont me." Jiraiya protested, shaking his hands in front of him. "Besides you're forgetting about the other Sanin. The queen of slugs and THE medical Specialist."

"You don't mean…"started Asuma.

"Yes, Tsunade." Replied Jiraiya.

"But nobody knows where she is." Protested Iruka.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Reassured Jiraiya.

"Very well then. This concludes the meeting. We have people looking for Orochimaru as we speak. As soon as we hear something, you'll know. In the mean time, I'll talk to the Kazekage about the plan. You're dismissed." Raido said as he concluded the meeting.

Kurenai and Anko were the last to leave, but before they left Raido asked "Kurenai, can I talk to you for a second?

"Um…sure. Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute." Kurenai said to Anko.

Anko left and Raido closed the door behind her. "Kurenai, if she turns because of the seal, you can't afford to let your feelings for her get in the way. If that happens, you know what you have to do." Raido said staring intently at Kurenai.

"W…what do you mean my feelings? I…I don't…"

"I saw the way you looked at each other. I know. Remember what I said." Raido finished then walked out.

"Anko, I can't believe you thought about facing him alone." Kurenai said as she and Anko walked down the street.

"Who better to destroy the teacher than the student. Just like he did." Anko blatantly stated.

"Oh, Anko…" Kurenai whispered seemingly more to herself then to Anko.

"Kurenai, I…I think I need to be alone for a while. I need to work off my frustration." Anko said with a distance in her voice.

"I understand Anko." Kurenai sighed. "Don't be out to long." Kurenai said lightly. Not caring who saw, she pulled Anko into an intensely passionate kiss. Then Anko walked off and Kurenai turned and started walking to Anko's house decided to wait there for Anko to return.

**A/N: I finally got this chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately. Anyway if you didn't read the edited chapter 4, all that's changed is I put an a/n there. So if you haven't already read it then please do. It concerns the chapter where Anko gets her fun. Oh I also want to thank all of you who have read my story so far. The more I write the more I think that this is going to be a rather long story. Anyway I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possibly. **


	6. An Old Friend

**~A/N~**

**I just want to apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter up. I've been super busy. Not to mention I had a bit of a mental road block. Lol.**

**Okay so when I started this chapter I had a lot of different directions I could have gone. And some of them I had originally planned on going with. Originally I was going to make this the chapter where Kurenai got to have her fun with Anko, but after a few months of writer's block, I came up with a new direction. Now I never had a plan for this story. It was just going to be a one shot sort of thing. But then it turned out like this. So this chapter I'm introducing my own character. Anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

**oh yeah...still don't own naruto.**

- - - - -

Anko stood, staring at what was left of the tree she had taken her frustration and anger out on. For the past half hour, since she had left Kurenai; Anko had wandered deep into the forest, to a very secluded area. She had been here plenty of time before as a child and ever now as an adult, she would come to this place to think. A walk deep into the forest would reveal an opening, not a very big on, but one that Anko had turned into her own personal training ground and a place she could always come to think without worrying about being bothered. On the far side was a little stream that emptied into a pond. She had always loved coming out here, especially at night. She would lie on the soft grass and gaze up at the stars sparkling in the clear night's sky. The reflection of the moon in the pond causing the water to shimmer with every ripple.

"One day, I'll bring Kurenai here." She would say to no one in particular, when she would come to think through her depression.

- - - - -

She stared down at her bloodied hands and sighed.

"What am I going to do? If...if she were to get hurt because of me...I don't know what I'd do." She walked over to the stream and washed the blood from her hands. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said to herself, completely oblivious to the shadow that was watching her.

"You really love her don't you?" A voice asked out of the darkness.

Anko spun around, throwing a kunai in the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

The sound of the kunai hitting it's target was not heard, instead it was thrown back, into the ground inches from Anko's feet. A body emerged from the darkness and stepped into the moonlight.

"It's been a long time Anko."

It took Anko only a moment to recognize the figure standing at the other side of the clearing.

"T...Tatsuya? Is that really you?" Anko asked surprised as the figure approached her.

"You must really be out of it, to let me sneak up on you like that. The Anko I know would have known I was coming from a mile away." The woman said, as she stopped in front of Anko.

Anko shook her head and smiled, "Never mind me. How have you been?" she said as she hugged Tatsuya.

"Well after you left, I went off on my own too. I wandered around from village to village taking random jobs where I could, until one day I heard news of Orochimaru having attacked the Hidden Leaf Village." Tatsuya started as she sat down at the edge of the pond. "You see, the only difference between us when we left Orochimaru was the fact that you had a home to come back to." Tatsuya sat back on her hands. "So, when I heard that Orochimaru attacked your home, I got worried about you, and I came to make sure you were okay." She said glancing up at the full moon, blushing slightly. "I really missed you these past few years. Ya know?"

Anko sat down next to her and gave her a slight shove to the shoulder. "Hey, you're getting all mushy on me." She laughed.

"Sorry." Tatsuya said as she shoved her long time friend back. "So...why are you out here beating up on this poor old tree? What's on your mind?"

"Well you see..." Anko started explaining everything that had happened to her old and trusted friend.

"...okay so let me get this straight. You're in love with her, you said you were going to fight Orochimaru on your own, she said that she was going to fight him with you, but you don't want her to get hurt...am I right so far?" Tatsuya asks holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anko asked with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"I leave you for a few years and look what happens." she exclaimed playfully, throwing up her arms. "You fall head over heels of someone. A woman no less. You're going to be in the biggest battle of your life and you're afraid. In all my life, I've never once know Anko Mitarashi to be afraid of a battle. But..." She started again before Anko could protest. "I know that you're just afraid of what may happen to this woman in a battle with him. But enough of this depressing talk." Tatsuya said, punching Anko with her shoulder. "What have you been up to these past few years?"

A couple of hours passed by as Tatsuya and Anko reminisced about old times. Laughing about all the stupid things they had done as kids growing up and even the sad times they had shared. Telling each other of their adventures since leaving.

"Wow. I didn't realize it was so late." Anko said as she realized dawn was approaching. "I had better get home. Kurenai's probably worried." she said as she stood up.

She turned around and extended her hand to Tatsuya, "Do you have a place to stay while you're here?" she asked.

Tatsuya grabbed her hand and Anko pulled her to her feet, "No. I was just going to find an inn or something." she said.

Anko shook her head in disagreement, "You're staying at my house while you're here. And there will be no arguing that."

"So, does this mean I get to meet the lucky lady that caught your eye?" Tatsuya asked, raising an eyebrow, as they started walking back through the forest.

- - - - -

Anko quietly opened the front door to her apartment and walked into the living room with Tatsuya following closely behind.

Kurenai was curled up on one end of the couch, leaning against the arm sleeping, covered with a small blanket.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, I'll introduce you two in the morning." Anko whispered to her.

"Yeah. Okay."

Anko walked over and knelt in front of the couch. She placed a light kiss on Kurenai's cheek, trying to lightly rouse her from her sleep. "Kurenai…Kurenai dear. Wake up."

Kurenai gave a light moan as she opened her eyes. "Hm?" she asked groggily.

"Come on honey, let's go to bed." Anko said as she helped the woman from the couch and into the bed room.

"Where have you been? And who's that?" She asked Anko, yawning.

"She's a friend baby. I'll explain in the morning."

Looking back over her shoulder, Anko motioned to Tatsuya, "Just make yourself comfortable for tonight. I'll get anything else you might need tomorrow. Sleep tight." she said before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

- - - - -

Kurenai awoke once again in the arms of a snoozing Anko. She carefully maneuvered her way off of the bed, trying her best not to wake her love. she let out a surprised gasp as she slipped on a corner of the blanket that was laying on the floor and would have fallen, had Anko's hand not shot out from under the covers to grab her wrist. "You should be more careful." she mumbled, eyes still closed, then she was asleep once again. Kurenai simply shook her head and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, giggling to herself.

- - - - -

"Oh. good morning…er…afternoon." Kurenai said as she saw Tatsuya enter the kitchen and sit down at the table. "Coffee?" she asked from the counter.

"Yes, please." Tatsuya replied yawning.

"Anko is still in bed sleeping. Oh, by the way…I'm Kurenai." she said holding out her hand after coming to the table and setting down the two cups of coffee.

Tatsuya grabbed Kurenai's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tatsuya."

Kurenai sat down and started sipping her coffee carefully.

"So, you must be the lucky lady then." Tatsuya said after taking a sip of her coffee.

Kurenai quickly raised her cup to her lips, trying to hide her blush. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Lucky lady?" she asked, even though she knew what Tatsuya was talking about.

"Yeah, lucky. You have the one thing of Anko that no matter how hard I tried, I could never win." She took another sip of her coffee.

Kurenai sat across from her silently, almost afraid of what Tatsuya might have to say.

For a moment Tatsuya didn't say anything, only stared at her coffee as she swirled it in it's cup. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, taking another sip.

They sat a few minutes in silence. When Kurenai realized that Tatsuya wasn't going to open up anymore about that particular bond with Anko, she decided to ask about how she knew her.

"So, how do you know Anko?" Kurenai asked in an easy tone.

Tatsuya looked up from her coffee and thought for a moment. "Well, we actually met because of Orochimaru."

Kurenai set down her cup and stared up at her. "Really? Orochimaru? How so?" she asked surprised.

"For one reason or another he took up both in and raised us. At first Anko didn't really talk to anyone, but we soon became good friends. We grew up together. We had a lot of good times…but the good times don't come without the bad ones. We went through a lot of hard times together too. But we had each other, so it was always okay in the end."

She stopped talking and stared at her coffee._ '_No, not her coffee' Kurenai thought to herself. 'Some place far from here. Another place and time.'

She was remembering something. Kurenai could tell from the deep, far off look in her eyes.

'And whatever it was, it wasn't good.' Kurenai thought before Tatsuya started talking again.

"Anyway, when she left, I went off on my own as well and I just met up with her again last night. That's why she was out so long, we were talking. Sorry about that." she said finishing off her coffee.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand." Kurenai said as she finished her cup as well. "Would you like more coffee?" She asked standing up.

"No thank you. However food would be nice." Tatsuya said smiling.

"Yeah, what she said, but I would like some coffee."

They turned toward the doorway at the sound of Anko's voice. Anko walked in and plopped down lazily in a chair between Tatsuya and Kurenai. "So what have you two been talking about?" she asked as Kurenai brought her a cup of coffee.

"Nothing much. Just how we met and stuff." Tatsuya said, playfully kicking the leg of Anko's chair.

"So, how long are you gonna stay?" Anko asked, stretching.

"Um…I don't know. T really hadn't thought that far ahead." Tatsuya said with a slightly embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"You're more then welcome to stay as long as you need." Kurenai said, setting down two plates of omelets.

"Yeah. You can bunk with us for as long as you're here." Anko imparted with a mouth full of food.

**~A/N~**

**Just want to apologize again for the long delay. I'm still currently working on my Resident Evil fic as well.**


End file.
